Ministrant
by Deanlu
Summary: Ministrant means to act as a servant, to give without expectation of receiving, to care for those you love and do not love. Everyone could take a lesson from Kara Danvers, but Kara must learn to allow others the same effort for her needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Ministrant 1**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling.**

Kelly and Alex

"Click" Kara entered the apartment quietly. She didn't want to disturb the occupant inside. Carefully, she toed off her shoes, hung her coat, and set her purse on the counter with the bag. She pulled open the grocery bag. Inside the supplies she got to assist the young woman in the bedroom. Kara pulled out a bag of small oranges, a container of chicken noodle soup, ginger ale, organic eucalyptus and lavender vapor rub, acetaminophen, and a cooling bean bag for around the neck. Kara pulled a tray from where it was stored in one of the deeper drawers and placed some of the chicken noodle soup in a bowl. She added it to the tray along with a tall glass of water, a can of ginger ale, the vapor rub, and the pain medicine. She then put the bean bag in the freezer portion of the refrigerator to cool down. She reached into the cabinet where the crackers were kept and grabbed a half package.

Kara moved down the hall with the tray being very careful not to spill any of the , she balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door to the bedroom. The occupant of the bed had thrown off the covers exposing their piglet pj bottoms and their Harvard t-shirt. Kara gently set down the tray on a nearby table. She bent over softly shaking Kelly awake.

"Hey, Kelly? Come on wake up. I have some soup and water here for you. She glanced at the side table noticing the two antibiotics on the stand. There was a soft moan as Kelly Olsen rolled over trying to wake up. The young reporter noticed the woman was sweating and her skin was hot to the touch. She figured after Alex spoke to her there would be a mild fever.

"Kara? What time is it?" Kelly asked slightly confused as the reporters face swam into focus. Kara walked over to the blinds and opened them slightly allowing the late setting sun into the room. She then grabbed the pillows on the other side of the bed and came around to Kelly's side once more. She helped the therapist sit up. She added the extra pillows and made sure she was okay.

"It's about six. Alex is delayed at work and asked me to check on you. She's pretty worried about you, but there's an Algarrian that is giving them some problems." Kara reached for Kelly's meds and took out the proper dosage. She handed her the glass of water and medicine. Kelly took her medicine and drank the whole glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone drove over me, backed up over me and then drove over me again." Kelly responded closing her eyes as her voice cracked and exhaustion overwhelmed her for a second. "I wish I had your ability to heal." Kara set the tray in Kelly's lap.

"I wish I could loan it to you." Kara whispered as she pulled a couple pain pills for her sister's girlfriend. Kara popped the top of the ginger ale and poured it for the young woman. Kelly lifted up her head and smiled. "So this is the loving care Alex talks about all the time." Kara smiled and handed Kelly the medicine.

"I'll be right back. I have something for that headache and the heat for your fever. Start on your soup." When Kelly went to object Kara held up her hand. "No, don't tell me your not hungry. Eat something. Even a little is better than nothing." The young reporter left the room even as Kelly began to eat. The young therapist looked around the room. She had slept all day. She felt so wrung out from this cold. She hadn't paid much attention to it until she had collapsed at home the other night in front of Alex. A quick trip to the Premiere Emergency Care had diagnosed her with bronchitis. A few hours later and home she had been tucked in by Alex. When she woke early this morning Alex had been called in for an emergency. She had her girlfriend take her medicine before she left and gave her a light breakfast of yogurt since the young woman couldn't stomach anything else. Alex had kissed her forehead and promised to be back as soon as possible. Kelly began to eat her soup. Obviously the issue Alex was dealing with was not a knock down drag out fight. It must have needed more than that since Supergirl was playing nurse to her. No, correct that. Kara was playing nurse to her. Speaking of…

"So, I have a long bean bag scented with Eucalyptus and peppermint for you. I also have some organic vapor rub that I want to put on your back and chest. Alex insisted." When Kelly looked ready to object again. "You're not used to being sick. I can tell. Or is it not used to people fussing over you?" Kara asked with that soft concern she always shows.

"A little of both." Kelly acknowledged as she ate her soup. Kara stepped into the bathroom wetting a rag. She could tell the young woman was pretty sweaty yet. By the time she returned Kelly had eaten all of the soup and half the crackers. Kara pulled the tray away and set it off to the side on the floor. She carefully wiped Kelly's face and neck. She knew the rag wasn't going to do it though.

"Do you think you want a quick shower to help cool down? I'll put on the vapor rub after." Kelly nodded. Though she was still tired and shaky. She went to stand helped by Kara to her feet.

"Could you stay nearby? I'm not sure I'm real stable on my feet." The young woman asked the reporter. Kara's concerned look reassured her that the Super would stick close to her.

"Yeah, let me get you seated on the toilet and I'll start the shower." Kara got her sister's girlfriend seated. She turned on the shower adjusting the temperature. When Kara turned around she was struck by how pale and frail her sister's girlfriend looked. "I'll be right outside. One word and I'll be here lickity split." Kara assured the woman. Kelly nodded relieved Kara wouldn't be far. Without Alex here she felt her anxiety rising somewhat, but with Kara she was assured she would be okay.

"Okay." Kara stepped out of the bathroom listening to Kelly as she removed her clothes and stepped inside the shower. Kara quickly removed the meal, changed the bedding on the bed, placed ice in the ginger ale, and added another glass of water to the side stand on a coaster. She pulled Kelly a change of clothes and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, I'm setting a change of clothes on the counter. Tell me when you're ready." Kara called as she opened the door and placed the clothes on the counter.

"Thank you Kara. Just a s few more minutes." The young woman called out. Kara heard the door to the apartment open then. She moved from the bedroom to the kitchen. Alex was just putting her coat on the hook.

"Hey." Kara called out moving to hug her sister. "Everything okay."

"Yeah, we finally found the right diplomacy responses. But it was touch and go for a while. They're on their way. How's my girl doing?" Alex asked looking toward the bedroom with great concern.

"She's feeling pretty rough. She is showering right now. Not too steady on her feet so I've been listening close to her breathing and heartbeat." Kara closed her eyes for a second. A chuckle erupted from her lips. "I think you might want to rescue her. I think she fell asleep in shower." Alex smiled and laughed. "She's eaten a bowl of soup, took her meds, and pain pills. The vapor rub should be applied after she's out and the cool bean bag is on the side table for around her neck."

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help." Alex hugged Kara one more time.

"You're welcome. Anytime Alex." Kara said as she moved to grab her purse and put her shoes on. "I have one more stop to help a friend. She may kill me over it. But I can't ignore her."

"She's still angry at you. I'm sorry. I should have told you to tell her." Alex said feeling like she held a great deal of the blame between Lena and Kara's break.

"It's okay Alex. She can be mad and hate me. I made a major mistake.I can't hold it against her. I love her. So I will do my best to just care about her even if she never cares about me again." Kara said as she put her coat on, gently pulling her hair out from under the collar.

"How? How can you do that Kara?" Kara stopped for a minute and looked at the floor. Kara finally looked up with a forlorn look.

"What else can I do Alex? I love her. I just hope for the best, even if it doesn't happen." Kara opened the door and looked back at her sister. "Have a good night. Take care of your girl." Then her sister was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ministrant 2**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling.**

Lena Luthor

Kara was worried. The epidemic that was running through National City had over a quarter of the city down with it. Another quarter of the city were falling ill. Add another quarter were recovering from the illness. All in all it was not good. The Centers for Disease Control said it was a bacterial infection that had been traced back to China. They were still trying to trace to patient zero, but it was evident that the patient had been on a flight from China exposing everyone on board. The infection had spread across the United States and Canada so far. It was showing up in Europe and South America. Alien and human were subjected to the mysterious illness.

"Hmmm." Kara hummed as she was looking through several medicines. Jess had called her worried about Lena. Kara had assured her she would take care of it. Jess had described the symptoms. So now Kara stood in the middle of Whole Foods natural remedy's aisle trying to figure out which medicine she needed for Lena. She already had the chicken noodle soup, yogurt, ginger ale, vapor rub, and the bean bag for her neck. "Okay, this one." Kara quickly checked out and headed toward Lena's.

"Hey Jerry, I'm here to see Lena." Kara called out to the security guard. She knew Lena wasn't happy with her. She hoped her free pass to her penthouse hadn't been pulled.

"Hey Ms. Danvers. I haven't seen you in months. Must be a hot story your pursuing. Miss Jess let me know you were coming. All is fine." Jerry the security guard buzzed her right through even as the elevator doors opened.

"Have you see Lena today Jerry?" Kara inquired as she headed toward the elevator.

"No mam. Which had me concerned. She came home last night and since then there's been no sign. She was definitely ill when she came in too. She was carrying a pharmacy bag. If Miss Jess hadn't called I would have gone and checked." Kara was worried now. She knew how bad this bacterial infection was for humans. Even aliens had to be careful. So far she was fine. Brainy, however, had contracted it and was recovering from it. Nia was by his side the whole time.

"I'll let you know Jerry. Expect me to stay the night. I'll call down if I need anything." Kara responded by hurrying to the elevator. She hadn't talked to Lena in twelve weeks. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew she needed to be there. If her friend was as sick as Jess had suggested Lena would need help. Kara arrived at the Penthouse and placed her hand on the biometric lock. There was a click and the door opened. Lena had not removed her from the locking mechanism. Kara entered the penthouse. There was definitely something wrong. The Penthouse was stifling hot. Kara set her purse, overnight bag, and grocery bag on the counter in the kitchen. She hung up her coat and took off her shoes. She checked the thermostat. It was set at ninety-eight degrees. Kara dropped the temperature for seventy degrees. She went to look for Lena. She found her on the floor of her bedroom in a fever induced haze. Kara was at her side right away.

"Lena! Lena?" Kara picked her up and put her into the bed. She looked beside Lena's bed to find the same antibiotics she had seen on Kelly's night stand. Kara moved quickly back to the kitchen getting the pain medication, the vapor rub, a large bowl, a pitcher of water, and a glass. She moved back to the bedroom and set them on the floor. She then moved into the bathroom to grab a cloth. She grabbed some boxer shorts and a t-shirt from Lena's dresser. She filled the large bowl with water. She quickly stripped the sweaty sodden clothing Lena was wearing off her friend. She wiped down Lena's body attempting to cool her off. She redressed her in the boxer shorts and t-shirt. The reporter pulled a light weight sheet over her friend. Lena came to as ara began to wipe her neck and shoulder area with cool water.

"What? What are.." Lena closed her eyes feeling overwhelmed with fever and exhaustion. She could tell Lena was struggling to figure out where she was and what was going on.

"You're going to be okay. You are at your home. Here. Drink. Don't try to speak." Kara held a glass of water for Lena to drink. Lena took slow, long pulls at the water savoring the coolness against her sore throat. Once finished Kara put it back on the stand while Lena relaxed back into the pillows. Even the little energy she used to drink the water was exhausting. Kara held out the antibiotics and the glass of water she had refilled from the pitcher. Lena took them and drank some more water. Kara then held out the pain medicine and Lena took that too. Kara propped Lena up with another pillow. "I'll be right back." Kara moved into the kitchen grabbing her supplies.

"Kara?" Lena couldn't believe it. For weeks...months she had pushed Kara out of her life. Yet, here she was helping her. Kara returned to the bedroom. The Danvers sister set the other items on the floor.

"Lean forward." Kara spoke softly, but all business.

"Listen I think…" Lena began as the reporter cut her off.

"You don't get to think right now. You are sick. Very sick. You can hate me all you want. You need help, whether you like it or not." Kara argued back as Lena grimaced. "I found you on the floor passed out Lena. How long were you there?" Lena couldn't remember as she leaned forward for Kara. Kara lifted up her shirt rubbing the vapor rub on her back over her lung area. She leaned Lena back against the pillows while she worked on her chest, neck, and throat. She then placed the long bean bag that was cool around her neck. Lena had to admit that she felt a hundred percent better than when Kara first started, but her anger flared once more toward the Kryptonian.

"So what is this going to cost me now. More of my heart?" Lena asked as Kara wiped her fingers off on a towel she had with her. The reporter was used to this by now. Lena always attacked her when the opportunity presented itself, but Kara knew it was a defense against the hurt she suffered.

"There is no price. I expect nothing. I have never expected anything from you. You're my friend. You decide what happens. Not me. I'm just here." Kara lifted the tray on the floor. She had a bowl of soup, crackers, and ginger ale on the tray. The reporter handed the CEO a spoon. Lena looked at her and took it after a few seconds. She began to eat while Kara cleaned up around her. The reporter poured another glass of water on the nightstand. She then moved out to the kitchen. Kara dialed her sisters number.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" Alex's voice came across the line. It sounded tired, but wide awake. Alex was probably watching over Kelly as she slept.

"Yeah…" Kara ran her hand up and down the back of her neck. "I'm at Lena's. I found her passed out on the floor. I'm going to be here for at least twenty-four hours. Could you take a break around nine or ten tomorrow? I want you to come by and check her over to make sure she is okay. She has antibiotics, but is still pretty congested. I'm just worried. I really don't want to call Lillian, though she would come if I did." Kara knew that Lena and Lillian had gotten pretty close the last few months. She knew Lillian's had called one of the few times she had seen Lena in the last few months as she had spied it on Lena's phone. "Not sure she won't show up even now. But I can't leave Lena. She's really sick."

"Oh Kara." Alex breathed out in amazement and guilt. "I'll be there at nine or ten as long as you don't call. Be safe. Take care of Lena." Kara nodded as she heard the unspoken words from her sister.

"I will." Kara walked over to another bag she brought. She took out her sweats and t-shirt. She moved to the hall bathroom and changed her clothes. By the time she returned to Lena's room the CEO was sound asleep with the tray on the floor next to the bed. Kara removed the tray and cleaned the dishes. She pulled the comfy chair from the corner up next to the bed and pulled out her latest book. She began to read by soft light s she listened to her friends strangled breathing and heartbeat. The heartbeat while steady was slower than normal. Her friends congestion was terrible though. Kara was sure that she was going to have to take her into the bathroom and use the humid heat from the shower on her. Kara stood watch through the night. She helped Lena when she woke at four a.m. to the restroom as the young Luthor was unsteady on her feet. Kara helped her back to bed and gave her more pain pills. Lena drank deeply from the water in the glass. She relaxed back into the pillows even as Kara bathed her brow and neck area.

"You don't need to be here.I can take care of myself." Lena brokenly whispered even as Kara shook her head.

"You're my friend. There is no where else I want to be right now. Friends care for friends." Kara whispered back even as she took Lena's temperature worried at the high numbers.

"Friend's don't lie to friends." Lena argued back to the Super.

"I'm not arguing with you Lena when you're sick. You're right I was wrong. Nothing I can do can change it. You are right to be angry with me." Kara said even as she held back her pain. Lena's health was the most important thing right now. "You need to rest. Get some sleep." Kara wrung out the rag and sat back into the comfy chair with her book. Kara thought Lena had drifted off until her friend's voice came out of the darkness.

"I'm not forgiving you. This doesn't make us right." Lena growled even as she was wracked with a coughing fit. Lena's tears fell from her face to the pillow.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm very aware." Kara affirmed as she wiped down the young woman's face and neck once more. She slathered on more vapor rub and wiped her hands on the towel. Kara leaned back into the chair and continued to read. Her voice gave away none of the pain she was in right at that moment. She set Lena ahead of herself. "Torture me later Lena. You need to sleep and get well."

Lena woke to Alex Danver's taking her pulse and listening to her lungs.

"So you're sister finally fled. Couldn't take little old Luthor being sick." Alex's face gave away nothing as she listened to Lena's heart strain against the infection. When she was finished she checked the antibiotics on the side stand and nodded her head.

"To answer your question, no. I sent her to shower and change her clothes. She has been up watching over you all night. After yesterday's battle with a gorgon, she needs to eat. Which she had not done because she was worried about you and had stopped by my place to care for Kelly." Lena felt bad now. She didn't want too. She didn't even know Kelly was ill.

"I didn't know Kelly was ill. Is she going to be okay?" Lena inquired as she looked around the room. The blinds had been partially opened allowing a soft light to come through the window.

"Yes, I think she will be. She has bronchitis. I believe you have it too. The antibiotics the doctor gave you should clear it up, but you will need someone here to help you until your strength returns. Before you object, Kara has already volunteered and will stay. Once you're better in three or four days you can throw her out and go back into isolation again." Alex responded even as she reached into her bag and pulled out a needle. She also grabbed a bottle. She filled the syringe and looked at Lena. "Steroid shot to help with the breathing. Where do you want it? Arm or the bum?"

"She wants it in the arm Alex. Stop exacerbating her." Kara responded as she came into the room. "Here's her breakfast. I'm going to take care of something if you will remain here for about twenty minutes for me." Kara asked as she set the tray with scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice, and decaffeinated coffee on the side table. Alex closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Kar…" She began as Kara shook her head. "Alright, but you shouldn't be flying right now. You know what Dr. Hamilton said about the Gorgon's effects. Can I at least see your right arm before you leave?" Kara nodded and pulled the long sleeve shirt she had put on up. There was a grey, cold area near the elbow present that even Lena could see.

"It's nothing to worry about Alex. It's smaller than it was earlier. I've not turned into stone yet. Maybe next time." The Super chuckled as she pulled her shirt back down even as Alex frowned.

"I thought Hamilton said it should be gone by today. While you are out stop by the DEO. I want to make sure you are okay." Alex advised even as the reporter pulled her arm away.

"Not today. I have something to take care of and then I'll be back. I'm watching it." Kara reassured her sister bending over and kissing her head. She bent over once more and kissed Lena's forehead. "You behave, stay in bed, and I'll be back soon." The Super then spun. When she stopped she was in her suit, but she also stumbled a bit. Alex went to grab her even as Lena rose to try and help. "I'm fine. Stop." Kara left the room.

"Is she really okay? What was that grey discolored skin?" Lena asked Alex even as the older Danver's sister sat back in the chair while typing on her phone. "What battle are you talking about? I didn't hear of any battles yesterday. Alex, please tell me." Alex stopped typing and sent the message. She looked at Lena.

"I find it funny you are concerned about Kara's well being after your words and actions. You know Kara has always shown you only the best. Yes, she may not have told you that she was Supergirl, but she always treated you with respect and deference. You just tossed her and all of us away over the Supergirl thing. Did you really think we were laughing at you? No, we weren't. We care Lena. I guess you didn't." Alex sighed and got up moving to the large picture window. She stared out between slats that kept the harshness of the day out. She didn't want to share anything with Lena. She was hurt too. Hurt that Lena could think badly of her. She rubbed her hands over her face. "I have always had to keep secrets from Kara, Eliza, and friends. It's my job. Kara doesn't tell me everything. In fact, I'm sure she has only told me two-thirds of what she should or of what I want her too. She hurts so much inside. I feel almost lucky when I learn a new facet of her life. We may be close, but don't think she doesn't keep back things." Alex walked back over to the bed. She looked at the floor and then at Lena. "Kara was in a fight with a gorgon below the streets of National City yesterday morning. Yes, a gorgon. As in Greek Mythology. She got hit with a nasty case of stonitis. Yes, this was a gorgon much like Medusa. We got to her before she was entirely stone. Thankfully her Kryptonian system slowed the effects. With help from the DEO, Eliza, Diana Prince, and Dr. Hamilton she is almost back to normal. No, she should be in the DEO. But Kelly needed help. Also Kara was worried very badly about you. So she is here."

"What are you worried about?" Lena asked noticing the concern that rippled across Alex's brow. Alex watched the young CEO shiver.

"Hey, let's make sure you eat. Then I'll help you shower before Kara returns." Alex said as she leaned over placing the tray in Lena's lap. Lena grabbed Alex's wrist.

"What is it?" Lena demanded as Alex hesitated once more. "Please." Alex sighed once more.

"The Gorgon's kiss is normally fatal. Kar didn't die. Eliza and Diana Prince believe they have stopped its advance. But they had to counteract it with blue kryptonite. It restores health to Kryptonians, but it also strips them of their powers for as long as exposed. Kara is receiving a low dosage at certain times. Her powers return, but she will need another dosage late tonight. Especially as seeing the gorgon's effects are still within her system. She had to pick up the shot. I'd rather she administered it to herself at the DEO where we can protect her, but she is determined to see you to health." Lena ate thinking about what Alex stated. She finished her breakfast eating only about half. She didn't really have an appetite, but knew she needed to eat to get better. Alex helped her up and into the bathroom. She set the shower temperature.

"I can lock down the penthouse after you should protect her here." Lena assured the older Danver Sister.

"That would help. Shower. I'll be nearby and listening." Alex said as she closed the bathroom door most of the way. Alex moved to the linen closet in Lena's house and pulled new sheets and blankets. She set about changing out the bed linens. She then removed the used ones to where Lena stored them for her housekeeper. She cleaned up the dishes and set out fresh drinks for the young woman. She made a quick check on Lena calling to her to see if everything was okay. Once she answered and was assured all was well. She called Kelly to check up on her. Then she called the DEO. Dr. Hamilton assured her Kara had come in and received the shot. The Super was effectively walking and human for the next seven hours. Yes, she was concerned there was still grey, cold spots. Hamilton had discovered two more hidden under the clothes. She assured Alex they were on top of it.

"Click" The sound of the door told Alex her sister had returned. Kara walked into the penthouse with another bag of groceries and looking somewhat better. Alex also heard the shower shut off in the bathroom. She moved down the hall acknowledging her sister with a nod, so she could help Lena.

"Hey, need a hand?" Alex called to Lena through the door.

"Yeah, still not quite steady on my feet." Lena acknowledged as she opened the door and steam rushed out. Lena had switched into National City sweats and her MIT t-shirt. Alex helped steady her until Kara returned and took over. Alex looked at Kara placing a hand on her cheek noticing the slight coolness.

"You'll let me know if you need anything, right?" Alex asked not letting her sister's eyes go.

"Yeah, don't worry. All will be fine. We just need this one back on her feet, ready to take on the world and it's Superheros again." Kara assured her sister and smirked, though Alex thought for sure she saw something else in those eyes. She scowled and went to ask her sister what else was going on when Lena spoke.

"I'm fine. You two are just worry warts." Lena responded even as she leaned back into Kara for a minute. She suddenly felt her world swivel as Kara picked her up in a bridal hold and carried her back to the bed. "I could have walked there." Lena protested weakly even as she snuggled into Kara's shoulder. Even without her powers Kara was a pretty strong person, but just a bit softer. She felt herself laid gently into the bed. The covers tucked around her before she drifted off on a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Rest."Kara whispered as she carded her fingers through Lena's hair for a moment. Alex chuckled at the CEO's grumbling even as her sister rose to see her out. Alex stopped looking at Kara one more time even as the reporter shrugged. Alex just nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ministrant 3**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling.**

"Jess, I need you in my office." Lena Luthor called over the intercom. It two weeks since she had been sick. She was back to her normal self even though she did need sleep in the late afternoon. True to her word, Kara had stayed with her for four days until Lena had thrown her out. Though it had been a gentle throw. She could see the Super wasn't doing well. Jess entered her office. The assistant looked as tired as Lena felt. Jess had contracted the illness right after Lena. Her boyfriend had been good as gold nursing her through the worst until he became sick. Jess was there for him until her return to work. Her mother-in-law was at their apartment right now watching over him while Jess worked.

"Yes Ms. Luthor." Jess responded upon entering the office. Lena was packing up her briefcase and grabbing her coat.

"You can head home for the day. I have a brief meeting with Agent Danver's at Noonans and then I am heading home to rest." Lena informed her assistant as she headed toward the door, Jess at her side.

"Anything I need to worry about with this meeting." Jess asked as Lena stopped in front of her assistants desk. Lena took a deep breath and shook her head, but sighed deeply.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen Supergirl in the skies for several weeks. There's a nervous edge to the city right now with her absence. I am trying to find out what is going on. It's probably nothing, but I feel there is a problem." Lena pondered for a few minutes in silence. Jess had noticed a softening toward Supergirl and Kara Danver's since her boss's illness. She hoped it had to do with Ms. Danver's attentive nursing of the CEO back to health. She knew Supergirl had fought below ground in two battles in the last few weeks. The tremors that had rocked the city the last several weeks made many people scared until the local news stations reported the battles below grounds. "I will see you Monday. Have a good day Jess." Lena bade her assistant even as she left for her meeting with the eldest Danver's sister. Twenty minutes later she arrived at Noonans. As she entered she could see Alex at a table on her cellphone with a worried look.

Lena placed her order and moved to the table. "Hey. Problems."

"Yeah, bad ones." Alex scowled even as she answered another text from her sister, Kara. The Kryptonian had been held up in her apartment for several days not answering texts or phone calls. She said she was resting, but she wouldn't let Alex visit. Not to mention the Gorgon issue had kept Alex so busy that she hadn't had a chance to check on Kara in four days. Since her meeting with the Graea and her battles to capture the Gorgons, Kara had been absent from the public. Not to mention, Alex thought Kara was coming down with this strange illness everyone else had been getting. It was why they had installed sun lamps in the reporters bedroom several weeks ago. Alex wasn't taking any chances.

"Tell me what's going on?" Lena inquired worriedly as Alex grimaced. She didn't want to betray her sisters confidence, but she also knew the Kryptonian needed help. Desperate help if her continued silence was anything to go by. "I promise Alex. I am not angry anymore. Hurt, but not angry. Please tell me what is going on?" Alex sighed and nodded. She needed someone else who was as stubborn as Kara and wouldn't take no. Lena was that for Kara once. Maybe she could be again. So she began to explain the price that Kara paid to keep National City and her friends safe the last few weeks.

_Kara stood before Enyo, Pemphredo, and Deino as the three sisters passed their single eye back and forth to see her. Hideous they were seeking the death of those that visited them. The Graea were dangerous. Almost as dangerous as the Gorgon sisters. Few left this Greek cavern to ever be seen again._

"_What seek ye here Kryptonian? Seek ye a way to kill our sisters?" Pemphredo asked in her high pitch voice. The sound echoing off the cavern walls to create a deep uneasiness in the young woman._

"_No, I seek only a way to remove them to a safer place. I am no fool Pemphredo. I am aware that two of your sisters cannot be killed. I wish only to take them where they can do mankind no harm." Kara appealed to the Graea. Deino grabbed the eye from Pemphredo and moved toward the Kryptonian as her sisters grabbed her shoulder and moved with her. They surrounded the Kryptonian examining her from head to toe as they passed the eye back and forth. Kara held extremely still as the women examined her making small clucks, grunts, and cackles. _

"_Touched you they have. Left their mark upon you." The Graea indicted by the deep wounds on Supergirls side, legs, back and arms that were very slow to heal. The Graea even saw the touch of Medusa's glare on the Super that had not healed yet. There Psyanic magic allowing them to see all the Kryptonian hid below her suit. "Soon you will feel Thanatos's touch." Enyon responded laying a wrinkled, hags hand on her arm. Instead of being repulsed though, she felt sympathy from the Graea. _

"_He has already visited leaving his puzzling words to figure out." Kara affirmed even as the DEO listened. It had taken everything they had to convince Wonder Woman to give them the location of the Graea. The sisters had led many a man and woman to their death. Their affinity for human flesh was well known so it was decided that Supergirl would go alone. _

"_There is only one way to relocate the sisters, but a price is required for that information." Deino cackled as she circled the Super running her hands over the warm Kryptonian flesh. "A price for your life. A price for humanity's life." J'onn was speaking softly into Kara's ear to go ahead and ask the price._

"_What do ask for?" Kara questioned them even as she felt Pomphredo move her hands over a deep cut between her shoulder blades causing pain to flare. Pomphredo hummed joyfully, but softly over the Super's pain._

"_The flesh of a human. A meal of inordinate pleasure." Kara scowled in disgust even as the three Graea salivated with the thought of fresh roasted human flesh to dine on. The Super was revolted and knew she could not pay this price. She would not send a human to their doom for the Graea. Not even an evil one. She would have to find another way. _

"_No Deino. I will not pay that price. I will find another way." Pomphredo moved into her path blocking her retreat even as she placed her hand over Kara Zor-El's chest causing the Super's heart to stutter in fear. These were godly creatures. Not metahuman or alien. Their magic was powerful. Psyanic magic was used to protect from outside sources. Kara, as Kryptonian was an outside force of this earth. So the magic had the ability to affect her. _

"_Perhaps, another price. But only this one will be accepted. No other will be offered." Pomphredo sultry voice wove its way into Kara's mind. Kara was having trouble thinking and hearing J'onn. Even though these women were hideous in appearance, their voices could change to manipulate the person they sought something from. _

"_Name it then." Kara argued back to the witch even as she shook her head trying to clear the fog. Enyo grabbed the eye and moved toward the Super. _

"_Allow us to siphon off some of your energy. We will give you the answer you seek." Enyo offered as Deino grabbed the eye watching the struggle of emotion run across the Kryptonians face. J'onn was telling her no and to leave immediately, but Kara wasn't moving. She knew she had weakened from Medusa's glare even with the DEO trying to cure her. She could not afford to lose too much of her energy or she would become deathly ill. Yet, the gorgons were causing real problems. Already thirty people had been killed. She needed to find a solution to the problem._

"_Agreed. The price is worth it." Kara accepted even as all three women shrieked in joy and pleasure. Enyo grabbed the eye and moved across the cavern to a wooden box. She grabbed the Olive wood box covered in symbols and moved back to the Super. _

"_Inside this box you will find three energy spheres. You must insert one into each of our sister's mouths. Once done, the energy sphere will bind them for twenty four hours. No more. Once gone, they will return to their dangerous selves once more." Kara went to reach for the box when Pomphredo grabbed the eye and gave a warning. _

"_Beware Kryptonian! Medusa, while dangerous, will not be your hardest catch. Stheno has lived long and been deceived more than the other two. She will not go down easy. A price will be paid deeply for her capture." Deino now grabbed the eye and moved in close to the Super even as the box fell into Kara's hands._

"_Now pay us the price." Deino growled as Kara acknowledged all that was told with a nod. Enyo grabbed the eye even as Deino moved toward the Super._

"_How is this to be done." Kara asked even as Deino grabbed the Kryptonian by the sides of her head and looked directly into her eyes. _

"_Why, by a kiss my dear!" Deino spoke even as she yanked the young woman forward and sealed their lips together. Immediately Kara was assault with the taste of what she could only describe as death. A deep unearthly bitterness entered her senses, even as a nauseous draught of rot drained her energy throwing up her acidic pain from her life. She watched as Lena and her argued over the Kryptonite. She relived in full techno color all the pain, hurt, and angst feeling it poison her viewpoint and emotions. Reigns battle with her proving she was not all powerful even as Lena accused her of flaunting her God like ability. Before she knew it Deino broke the kiss cackling in pleasure as Enyo latched onto the Kryptonians lips. "What perfect, savory pain this one has. Oh the flavor of hurt and betrayal is like the finest of wines." Deino shrieked out even as Enyon sucked more darkness and pain from Kara. A deep, sultry moan resounded through the cave as Kara was forced to relive the pain of the destruction of her civilization. Her world suffering from earthquakes, the seas dying, the intensity of Rao beating down on them even as the Houses attempted to hide the problems around them from the people. The deep, black abyss of loss overwhelming her and throwing her into those moments again. Enyo broke the kiss moaning deeply as a lover at the moment of orgasm would sound._

"_By Zeus, we should lock her away and keep her. Her depth of pain, hurt, and anger is unending. We could feed a lifetime off her." Enyo cried out even as she collapsed in heady bliss. Deino cuddled in tightly with her sister enjoying the after effects of such cold anger. Pomphredo grabbed Kara taking the Super's lips slowly pulling energy from deeper within cracking her psyche gently, opening up the deepest pain and fear she had. Pomphredo's kiss was the worst coaxing out of her the hidden pain. The pain her friends did not know she harbored, but might have suspected. It tore Kara causing her to scream out even as J'onn and the DEO sought to help her break the Graea's touch. Pomphredo laughed as she ended her kiss with the Kryptonian. _

"_My, my, my...I wonder if you would let us meet this Lena one day." Pomphredo cackled as a dazed Super stumbled away. Kara heard Pomphredo's words and struck out shoving the witch into her sisters._

"_DO NOT EVER THREATEN HER AGAIN OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Kara screamed out even as she tried to stay standing. The Graea just shrieked and screamed in laughter and joy as Kara stumbled out of the cave to the recovery team nearby holding tightly to the small box. J'onn caught her even as they lifted her to the transport. _

_Hours later, the Super was at the DEO below the sun lamps as the stench of death and pain continued to circle her mind. The taste of death and despair her ever present partner. She felt cold and stiff._

"Oh my God." Lena growled out in anger even as Alex nodded. The barista had brought Lena's drink part way through the story causing Alex to stop. Once he had returned to the counter she had continued in hushes whispers to the LCorp CEO. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure. I have not seen her in the last four days. She battled Medusa and Euryale with no problems. These sisters are ugly. They are covered in huge wings, sharp fangs and claws, with dragon like scales that seemed almost impenetrable. Kara had to use her heat vision, but even then it was only so effective. There stares though were the worst I think turning any into stone that got locked into the gaze. We lost two agents from that. The snakes that were their hair had venom of such potency it burned through a human's flesh like it was paper. We were able to figure out a neutralizer before we went after Stheno. Stheno, though, was a problem. The warning from the Graea held true. Kara received a terrible bite from Stheno snakes and received a deep cut below her left rib cage. Understand Lena, she is still healing from the previous fights. Her body is not healing fast at all. We are trying everything we can to help her. I was going to head over to her place after this to check on her. She is refusing help from anyone." Alex explained as she went to finish her coffee. Lena finished her coffee.

"Come on, we are going to check up on her. First, lets get some supplies though." The two women headed out of Noonan's intent on checking on Kara. Lena wasn't about to take no for an answer. Alex had, had enough with Kara hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ministrant 4**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling.**

Kara Zor-El felt absolutely miserable. Not only was her body still healing from the battles she fought with the Gorgons, but her psyche felt like it was still leaking every bad thing that had happened to her. She had cried uncontrollably the first two days she had been held up in her apartment. She couldn't erase what the Graea had made her feel. What they had made her relive. On top of that she was pretty sure she had caught the illness that was going around National City. If she wasn't burning up with fever, then she was freezing to death. She hadn't been able to make anything to eat, though she knew she should try. She just couldn't bring herself to get up with how exhausted her body was right now. She needed to ask her sister to come by and change her bandages. She had leaked blood on the sheets from her wounds. Alex was going to be livid.

"_Come Kryptonian. Give up. Rest from your labors. Come to the fields and rest." Thanatos called softly through her mind. He was worming his way deeper and deeper the longer she was alone. _

"No, I am not that easy to kill. I will never give up." Kara shouted out from her hazy, foggy nightmare. She never heard the knock on the door or the turning of her sisters key in the lock. Nor the sound of feet crossing her hardwood floors urgently.

"_You have lived a good life. Fought a good fight. Come Kara Zor-El. Come rest from your labors." Thanatos called through whispered entretee. _

"No, my fight is not done. You cannot have me yet. They hold me here." Kara cried out in fevered, pain.

"Kara? Kara, come on. Wake up Kara. Come on Kara." Alex called even as she reached in the bag she had brought to take her sister's temperature. It was not good. One hundred five. "Lena, run a lukewarm bath quickly. We have to cool her down." Lena moved down the hall after she had set several bags on the counter.

"How did she get this bad Alex?" Lena asked even as Alex arrived in the bathroom carrying her sister. Lena helped Alex quickly strip her sister down. As Kara's clothes dropped to the floor Alex could see several of the wounds were weeping blood and some looked like they were infected. Kara also had two spots on her back that had the stone cold grey color still. Alex placed Kara in the bath. The shock of the cooler water caused Kara to start fighting her.

"Kara! Kara, it's Alex. We are trying to cool you down. Kara. Don't fight me please." Alex called even as she and Lena struggled with the reporter. Kara's eyes opened and cleared momentarily. She stopped fighting her sister and friend. Lena placed a hand on her cheek reassuring her she was safe.

"What's going on? Alex? Lena? Where am I?" Kara questioned as she tried only to be pushed back down leaning against the back of the tub.

"Easy, your fever is real high. I'm trying to get it down and get you comfortable." Alex softly reassured her sister even as Lena moved to shut off the water. Alex looked over at Lena. "Can you get me the two anitbiotics in my bag and pain medication? Bring them with a glass of water?"

"Yeah." Lena looked Kara in the eyes and ran a hand along her cheek. "Don't you be going anywhere while I'm gone." Kara had a hard time understanding why Lena would think she would go anywhere for the few minutes she was gone until Alex looked at her once more.

"You are very sick. You should have called." Alex accused even as Kara attempted to protest. Alex halted her with a hard stare."No, you have cared for all of us. You needed help and didn't call for it. We've talked about this before. El Mayarah. Stronger together." Kara's eyes fell to look at the water in the tub. It was only then she noticed how bad her body looked. She was covered in wounds, patches of fevered skin rash, and she could hear her labored breathing. Lena had returned with the medication.

"I'm sorry. I knew the fights had done me in, but I thought that it was just exhaustion. It wasn't until I was home the second day that I realized I might be getting sick with the illness you all had. I haven't felt right since the visit to the Graea." Kara whispered even as Lena sat on the toilet and listened to her friend. Alex pulled one of each antibiotic made for the Kryptonian. She handed her the glass and pills. Kara drank half the glass after taking the pills. Alex then gave her the pain pills. Kara took those down.

"What happened to cause you to be off after the visit with Graea?" Alex inquired even as she used the rag Lena handed her to start bathing Kara. The reporter closed her eyes just enjoying the cool water and gentle attention. Alex could tell the cool water was doing the trick. She was thankful she had brought the stronger antibiotics for her sister.

"The Price the Graea required for the solution to catch the Gorgons. Each kiss from them just didn't take my energy. It cracked open some painful memory, forcing me to relive it once more. But Pomphredo's kiss was the worst. She reached...reached so deep in Alex…" Tears began to fall down Kara's face. Alex grabbed her hand trying to convey some form of comfort to her sister. The youngest Danvers had forgotten Lena was still there as the fever was still muddling her mind. "those places so dark and painful inside Alex…" A watery hiccupped sob broke forth from her lips. "I can't seal it shut again...I see Lena… those words she shouts in anger at me...you telling me I'm not family...Alex...I am trying so hard to hold on...but…" Lena blanched in guilt over her contribution to Kara's pain. Wasn't that what she wanted? For the Super to suffer. For Kara to suffer. But now that she saw it she didn't want this for her friend.

"Hey, hey. No, we are family. We are past that Kara. We both made mistakes. We both screwed up. We apologized to each other. I know what that took from you. I know what it took from me, but we have moved passed that. I love you Kara. You are so important to me. Don't let the Graea tear that apart." Alex whispered even as Lena moved next to Alex to take over. Alex hugged her sister trying to convey as much comfort as possible.

"Sorry…" Alex hushed her sister even as the eldest Danvers felt the young Danvers start to shiver from the cooler water.

"Stop, no words of sorry. All was forgiven." Kara nodded against her sister's shoulder. "Listen, I'm going to get you some clothes and get a few other things ready for you. Lena is going to take over here. Okay?" Alex asked even as Kara slightly panicked. "Trust me. She cares Kara. Just trust me." Kara nodded even as Alex helped her relax against the back of the bathtub. Alex stayed for just a moment Still hesitant to leave the bathroom, but Lena needed to speak to Kara. Alex gave Lena a look that warned her if she hurt her sister she would kill her and bury her body where no one would find it. Alex released the washcloth to Lena who picked up the steady movements bathing the young woman.

"Kara, I'm here. Relax. Alex is just getting a few things ready for you." Lena spoke gently even as Kara nodded. The Kryptonian's skin had lost some of the feverish red that had encompassed it when they had arrived. "I...I'm sorry." Lena started even as she grabbed a cup on the side of the tub and began washing Kara's hair. She wet it thoroughly without getting any in her eyes. She then grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a small dollop in her hand. She began to massage the Kryptonians scalp, gently scratching and rubbing. Kara cooed softly enjoying the feeling of being cared for by her friend. "I know things haven't been good between us. I also know this isn't the time to talk about it. I want you to know that I'm not angry anymore. I'm hurt, but I want to work through this with you. However, right now I am worried more about your health." Lena remarked gently making sure Kara knew that they didn't have to talk about it right now. Lena rinsed Kara's hair and then applied a small amount of conditioner. Once that was rinsed she had the young woman sit up while she cleaned her wounds with soap and water. Lena then helped Kara stand as she went to towel her off. Kara grabbed Lena's hand causing the woman to look at her.

"I never meant to hurt you. I care so deeply about you. You have every right to be mad at me. To feel hurt from me. Just know that I never meant to hurt you. Whatever you need, I will do. " Kara affirmed even as she sagged some from the exhaustion her body felt. Lena grabbed hold of her making sure she didn't fall.

"We will talk later, but know this Kara Zor-El. I care too. Very much. That's why it hurt so badly." Lena saw the answering understanding and pain in Kara's eyes. "Come on. We need to get you dressed and laying down." She helped the Kryptonian into the bedroom where the sheets had been changed on the bed and pajamas laid out for Kara. Alex had selected boy shorts and a flash t-shirt. Lena helped her dress and get into bed. She applied bandages to her wounds and antibiotic salve. Once she was assured that everything that should be covered was covered she checked the stonitis spots on Kara's back. Alex came a moment later with a tray. A bowl of Pho was on the tray. She set it to the side checking each of the bandaged wounds and the stonitis spots. Lena and Alex agreed that Kara would need an hour of sunlight later to make sure her healing powers kicked in. The agent would also pick up two more of the shots Dr. Hamilton had come up with the Stonitis. Alex picked up the tray and set it on Kara's lap.

"I want you to eat all of that. No excuses. I know you feel sick. Water is on the nightstand." Alex said as she set the tray down on her sister's lap. Alex's phone rang at that moment. She excused herself to the kitchen as Lena sat in a chair next to the bed to make sure Kara ate her meal.

"You can change if you want Lena. I know you haven't had time to go home. I still have some of your clothes here." Kara said even as she took a sip of the rich, warm broth from the spoon. Lena looked to where Kara point at her closet. There on the side Kara had cleared for her months before their troubles sat Lena's clothes she had moved to Kara's. Still in their place. It reassured her and melted another piece of her heart.

"I believe I will." Lena replied as she grabbed a pair of sweats, t-shirt, and socks. She moved down the hall to the bathroom even as Alex returned. Her sister had a worried look on her face.

"What's up?" Kara asked as she continued to eat. Alex looked at her and then down the hallway where Lena had gone.

"I need to go into the DEO for a couple of hours. Kelly will be by with some more groceries and to check on you. I'm sorry I can't stay. I wouldn't go unless it was really important." Alex explained even as she stared at her sister in worry.

"It's okay Alex. I can be here by myself." Kara said only to hear Lena a second later.

"She won't be alone Alex. I plan on staying the next few days until I'm kicked out." Lena said as a gentle smirk raised her lips. Kara smiled softly remembering the words to Lena weeks before when she had been sick. Alex was still hesitant. She knew this detente the two women were observing could be temporary. She just wanted them back to needed each other badly.

"Alright. Kelly will be by in a couple hours. Hopefully I will be back by then and we can have dinner together." Alex said to Lena as she turned to Kara. She moved over to the side of the bed. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. Even now she could tell her sister was much cooler. "Rest. If you have problems let Lena know. I love you." She then side hugged her.

"Thank you Alex." Kara whispered back even as her sister moved away.

"Your welcome. Now eat and rest. Lots of fluids Kara." Alex warned as she grabbed her coat. Lena moved the comfortable chair she often read in when she was at Kara's home next to the bed. She then went and pulled a bottle of wine from the kitchen. She poured herself a glass and grabbed a ginger ale for Kara. Once back in the bedroom she saw Kara had finished her pho.

"Do you need more?" Lena asked the young reporter. Kara shook her head no.

"I think I'm just tired now." Kara responded even as Lena handed her a glass of ginger ale. Kara drank about a quarter of it. The glass was set on the stand next to the bed even as Kara snuggled down into pillows and blankets. "Sorry I am so tired."

"Stop, you are sick. Just rest. I'll be right here if you need me." Lena assured her. Kara grunted softly in affirmation even as sleep took her. Lena removed the bowl to the kitchen. She rinsed it and placed it in the dishwasher. She returned to the room and grabbed the book she had been reading last time she had been at Kara's. She settled into the chair and began reading. Every once in awhile she would take a sip of wine even as she listened to her friends breathing. Several hours later there was a knock on the door. Kara responded by whining a little in her sleep. Lena set her glass and book to the side. She ran her hand gently along Kara's cheek shushing her back to sleep. She moved to the door checking the security viewer to make sure it wasn't anything of concern. She opened the door finding Kelly there just as Alex had said. The young woman was holding a couple bags of groceries.

"Hey! Alex said you were watching over our Kryptonian charge." Kelly said cheerfully even as Lena let her walk inside. Kelly moved quickly to the kitchen.

"It seems the Danver's sisters need extra help taking care of themselves." Lena said as she closed and locked the door. "What do you have there?"

"Well, Alex wanted to make dinner for us tonight. So we have steaks, potatoes for baking, broccoli normandy, some french bread, and several groceries for Kara's refrigerator. Alex said she looked in both the fridge and the cabinets. There all pretty empty. So she gave a list. She has a bigger list and will bring the rest when she comes here."

"Why didn't she have them delivered?" Lena inquired of the therapist. Kelly smiled when she turned around to empty the frozen goods into the freezer.

"There was an incident some months back where someone tried to attack Kara while she was recouping from a fight that had dulled her powers. Kara was able to deal with it, but she had to use a great deal of her energy. The attacker disguised himself as the delivery man." Kelly informed Lena as she began to fill the fridge section now.

"I...I didn't know about that. How did it happen? I mean how did she lose some of her powers." Lena questioned the younger Olsen. Kelly began speaking without thinking about what she was saying.

"Oh, well Alex said that one of Kara's friends was testing a new prototype out in the desert. Kara had caught wind of a group that was going to attack the testing. She intercepted them and the drone. They were going to use it to kill her friend. However, the group had anticipated Supergirl would try and stop them. So they had equipped the drone and their weapons with kryptonite. Kara was still able to take out the drone, but she was hit by several kryptonite bullets. She was in the DEO recouping for about a week. One passed close to her heart." Kelly said as she pulled down a glass for wine. As she went to pour a glass of wine she noticed Lena had gone deathly pale. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Kelly said as she set down the wine bottle and moved around the counter to help Lena sit on one of the stools. Lena's face reflected shock and concern.

"When did this happen? Please Kelly, when did this happen?" Lena asked urgently. Kelly looked at her puzzled by what was happening.

"In February. I know you both weren't speaking to each other at the time. Alex and I weren't sure if we should tell you." Kelly began to explain even as Lena started shaking her head. Even when they weren't speaking Kara had protected her. She had almost died if Kelly's description was right. All to keep her, Lena Luthor, safe. Lena had been testing a prototype missile for use in space. She had taken a contract with the government and United Nations for a world defense system. She knew something had happened to almost derail the test, but she never heard what.

"What else? What else happened while we were estranged?" Lena asked even as several tears fell down her face. She had to know. She had to know how Kara had protected her. She had wanted her to suffer and it would seem the young Kryptonian had. But she was never aware of it. Kelly stepped in front of Lena.

"Lena, there were so many things. We were actually relieved that she would be taking the next few weeks to rest and recover. She really needs to go to some sunny place after she gets better." Kelly handed Lena her glass of wine and she grabbed hers. "Come on. Let's talk." She moved to the couch as Lena followed. They settled on the couch. Lena grabbed a pillow wrapping her arms around the pillow. "Why do you want to know Lena?"

"I...the friend you told me about. It's me. I was testing a prototype out in the desert outside of National City. I need to know what else Kara did during that time we were apart. I need to know." Lena insisted even as Kelly studied the CEO. Lena stood up and threw the pillow on the couch. She paced back and forth for a while. "Don't you get it? Even when I turned my back on her she still kept protecting me. Why! Why would she do that? She lied to me. She manipulated me."

"She didn't tell you about her secret identity. It was the only thing she lied about. The rest of the time she worked to protect you. So why do you need to know about that time you were separated?" Kelly asked as she watched Lena. The CEO was beside herself. Lena turned on the therapist.

"Why? Why would she protect me after all my ugly words, freezing her out, turning on her, and…" Lena halted turning away to look out the window. No, she couldn't say it. She wouldn't say it.

"And what?" Kelly asked as Lena stared into the darkness. Lena shook her head.

"And she let her anger slip and gave my name to Toxus. I don't think it was intentional. I think the hurt and emotion were too much. Toxus must have picked up on your anger, egged you on, and thought he could ingratiate himself to you." Lena turned to look at Kara standing in the doorway to the bedroom. Her face falling in pain and sadness. Lena recalled the conversation at a LCorp gala. Toxus has fed into her anger and bitterness, but when he had offered to help her with her problem she had refused. "It was why he came looking for me six months back. He intentionally attacked, injured, and hid me away to suffer. That was the three weeks I was missing. It's amazing what your enemies will say when you're locked up and powerless. Alex and Maggie found me when all hope seemed lost. The DEO freed me. It took several weeks to recover physically." Kara whispered as she looked at Lena. Kelly looked at Kara in shock and back at Lena. "Yet, even with that I knew you were not to blame. Nor would I blame you Lena. I told you before. I forgive you. All of it. Even that which I don't know. Stop torturing yourself." Kara turned to return to her bed and stumbled. Before she could hit the floor Lena caught her.

"Easy Kara. Easy." Lena whispered as she attempted to lift Kara up. "Kelly can you help me?" Kelly quickly helped Lena pick Kara up and move her to the bed. Once she was tucked up in bed, Lena took a seat in the chair. Kelly sat on the end of the bed.

"You knew?" Kelly asked Kara even as Lena looked away. Kara sighed as she closed her eyes. Thanatos had began to bug her again whispering in her mind. She needed to rest to get better, but when she closed her eyes the Graea invaded her thoughts, Thanatos whispered in her ears, and the Gorgons shrieked even as she felt the claws and teeth rake across her once more. She opened her eyes to see Lena and Kelly worried about her.

"Yes, I knew. Lena may have wanted to not be my friend, but I made a promise to her once when we first started. I promised to never leave and to protect her. I followed through. I made sure I maintained an open communication if she wanted to talk again. I protected her from those who wished to harm her." Kara spoke her voice breaking at times from the congestion she had. Kelly smiled and shook her head.

"Why would you do that Kara? I'm a Luthor." Lena said just flabbergasted that the Super would just stay friends. Kara opened her eyes and sat up causing the two women alarm. The young woman's breathing became more labored.

"So What?! I'm a Super! I will always have the tag as long as I live! God how I hate it sometimes. I have a right to a life. I have a right to be happy. So do you!" Kara swung the covers back standing while causing Lena and Kelly to rise. "I promised to always be there and protect you. Do you think our falling out would break that with me. What do you think of me Lena? I would...I...wou… Dammit, not now!" Kara yelled out with the last of her energy as she fell to the ground. Her heart was palpitating so fast, the oxygen wasn't quite reaching her. She fought to slow everything down. She comes awake gasping for air even as Lena is taking her pulse. A breathing mask is over her mouth and nose. She goes to move only to have Kelly hold her down.

"No, stay still. You stopped breathing for a moment." Kelly spoke quickly even as Kara looked confused. Lena was listening now to her heart not liking what she heard. Kelly had helped Lena get her on the bed when Kara had fell. Alex had left a respirator with oxygen bottles earlier in Kara's apartment. Alex's motto was much like the Boy Scouts, Be Prepared. Only a little more hyper Alien Be Prepared.

"Alright." Lena began as she set the stethoscope down. "You are not going to talk. You are going to rest. When Alex arrives she is going to check you. Whatever she says we are going to do. No argument." Lena ordered with a hint of anger. Yet the anger was for herself. How stupid she could have been to think that Kara would abandon her.

"I.." Kara went to speak only to be cut off.

"No, no. We are done arguing. You almost died. We are done arguing. I cannot lose you. We will discuss this when you are better." Lena ordered as she reached a rag and a bowl that was on the stand. She began bathing Kara's brow where she was sweating now. Kelly stepped out of the room. Kara watched as Lena bathed her brow and attempted to lock away her emotions. When Lena went to pull away Kara grabbed her arm. She pulled Lena close. "No, don't speak. I know. I should have known all along." Kara nodded as she released Lena's arm and her eyes fluttered shut. Lena leaned forward and kissed her head. For good or bad they were tied together.


End file.
